I blame the IceKing
by marcalines bass guitar
Summary: when prince gumball gets rejected by fionna for ice king, he becomes very depressed. Marshall spots him and decides to take him to the ice king to keep him away from his girl but what will happen while the're there. WARNING: CONTAINS SWEARING
1. Chapter 1 who is the ice king

**Hey guys it's marcalines bass guitar writing a fic. Pretty pissed cause my dad won't let me on my Xbox. I know i have deleted a lot of my other fictions but they wern't getting meny readers so i decided to delete them. this fic is a marshallXgumball fic bassed in ooo not aaa. Enjoy and please review i would be good and i will reply if you review.**

**!"£$%^&*()_+"£$%^&*()_+"£$%^&*()_+"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+"£$**

Chapter one - legandery portal.

Gumballs P.O.V

"look GB your good but my heart belongs to the Ice-King okay." she told me. "yeah." I replied. I walked away from her in the pooring rain. I pulled my hood up and walked away. This was going to be the day I finnaly asked Fionna out and she just threw it back in my face. I can't believe I even asked, I'm such a failure.

"Hey gumdrop whats got your rapper in a twist?" said marshall "I asked her and she just ditched me for a guy she doesn't even know." I said trying to refraine from crying. I hugged my knees trying to hide my falling tears." look, I know what it's like i've asked her and she just shoved it in my face. she's not worth it." Marshall said as he sat next to me. I wrapped my arms round him and cried silently into his shoulder. At first he gasped but returned the hug. "hey gummy, I have and idea, lets go find out who the Ice - king is." he said. "how he is in a different dimention to us." I said. "there is the great portal only open to royals." he said. "okay lets go." i said.

When we reached the great portal I was astonished. It looked like the stargate but with purple insted of blue. Marshall stepped forward with my hand in his. "take us to ooo." With that we flew through a portal at light speed and landed at the top of a tree. I fell gently with a small bump at the end but that was a totally differnt story for marshall.

"AAAAAAAH FUUUUCK!" he shouted When I found him he was layed down with a branch sticking out of his side, heavly bleeding. "calm down marshall we can sort this out." I said. "do somthing quickly it hurts like a bitch." he said "Marshall language please." I said. Just then a boy, a dog and a pink girl arrived beside marshall. "who are you?" asked the boy. "i'm prince Gumball and this is marshall lee who are you." I replied. "I'm finn, this is jake and princess bubblegum." he replied. "will you stop with the fucking plesantries and fucking do something." shouted marshall. " ripped my shirt ready for when we pulled the branch out. "ready marshall." i said. "yeah just pull it out." he said. "it's really going to hurt." i replied. "yeah I know." he said. With that I carfully placed my hands on his side and on the branch. Finn, bubblegum and jake where all waiting to see what would happen. I was stopped by the pink girl. she sat next to me and wrapped her hands round the branch. "hold his hand it's gpoing to hurt a little." she said. He grabbed my hand. Princess bubblegum closed her hands and pullde the branch out. Marshall had passed out from the pain giving me enough time to wrap his injury. Jake placed me and him on his back as we ran to the candy hospital.

after a few hours marshall finally came to his sences. He was still a little dizzy but he was still awake. "hey GB, why are we at your castle?" he said before remebering the incident. "it seems that we are in a gender swapped version of our world created by the ice king." I said. "I take it that Ice king is Ice queen then." he said weekly "yeah, also the peiople that were with us where me cake and ... fionna." I said sadly. "okay then lets go find ice king and prove how bad he is." he said. What a trip this was going to be.

**!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+1"£$%^&*()_+1"£$%^&*()_+**

**well thats all guys bet keep reading and lots of reviews aswell.**

**mbg :)**


	2. Chapter 2 journey to the ice kingdom

**Hey guys thank you so much for your support and everything else. I am eternally greatful. Now for my favourite thing, replies.**

**Illion: thanks for your review. to be perfectly honest i don't care about mistakes I am only writing it for entertainment. people should only read for entertainment and not complaining about things and telling them to delete their story .**

** : thanks for the review. Thank you for your nice review and hope you keeep reading.**

**well thanks for everything guys and don't forget to review.**

**!"£$%^&*()_+£$%^&*()_+!"()_+!"£%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+^&*()_+!"&**

**Chapter 2 - journey to the Ice kingdom.**

He woke up with a start. I saw how scared his face was. He looked so fragile and couldn't believe that Marshall would ever look like that. I wrapped my arms round him to calm him down. "Whats wrong Marshall" I asked. " I had a nightmare." He said, "It was about my mother." I looked at him, he looked so depressed about something like that. His mother had always hated him and as a result of that she beat him up. It wasn't until he was 750 years of age he was actually aloud to leave. He looked at me sadly. "come on today we're going to the ice Kingdom, I have a spare shirt in my bag you can uses." I said. He smiled slightly. "okay what time is it?" he asked. "9 o'clock why do you ask." i replied. "I am a daywalker but the sun still makes me weak." he said. "Marshall it's okay we have all day and night to get there." I said. I passed him the shirt from my bag. It was one of his that he left at my house on one of my sleepovers. He threw it on and flew us out the large open window.

Marshall was unique vampire being he didn't burn up in the sun but it still did have it's effects. If he stayed in the sun too long he would get extremly weak and clappse. It happened one day when we were younger, me being 8 and him being 250. We were playing in the sun and we'd been playing the same game for a few hours then all of a sudden marshall clappsed and his butler came and took him home. I felt really responsible for what had happened to him and couldn't forgive myself.

After a few hours Marshall landed next to a large tree, panting for breath,(**yes he breaths no idea why he just does**). I was suprised he got us this far in just 4 hours. I layed next to him. He tried standing up but fell. " fucking stab wounds."he shouted I ran to him to help him up a noticed that that his side was bleeding. I helped him back under the tree. "Marshall your bleeding." I said "Yeah I figured that, Pink bitch didn't stitch it." He said in pain. I looked at him like someone had died. She should have stiched him up. He started to look faint and I didn't know what to do. I put my hand on it getting a slight groan out of him. thats when I saw her.

**Marcalines P.O.V**

I was flying over Ooo in search of Finn. He owed me a dollar so I was going to get it back off the midget. Then I saw two really cute guys. One was pink and posh the other was covered in red and looked like he was asleep. He couldn't be though because the pink guy had his hands on his side and looked like he was about to cry. I had to help them so I flew down.

**Gumballs P.O.V**

I stared at the random girl in front of me. She looked like marshall only in a girl form. Guess that was his gender swap. " Hey guys who are you?" She asked. "I'm prince gumball and this is marshall, Im kind of busy trying to keep him from going on a killing rampage so if you don't mind please leave us alone." I said. "why is he a vampire." she asked. "yes and he was stabbed and I don't know what to do." I said I didn't notice but I'd started crying. She sat at the other side of marshall. "hey." she said "sup" said marshall.

**Marshall and marcalines convisation**

"your friends hot marshall."

"yeah I know."

"hehehehe you should tell him that."

"yeah who are you then."

"I'm marcaline."

"oooh your my swap then."

"what?"

"GB will explain everything but I need to go to the Ice kingdom.

"not right now."

"why."

"your bleeding to death."

"you do have a point"

"okay good thing I have a medical degree then isn't it."

**Gumballs P.O.V**

Marcaline was talking to marshall whilst she sewed him up. He didn't let go of my hand the whole time. I still couldn't believe he thought I was hot. I explained the whole gender-swap thing to Marcaline just as she finished. "there you go" said Marcaline "thanks Marcy." said marshall. He tried to stand again but fell. This time I caught him. I put his arm round my shoulder. "looks like we're walking then." I said. "yeah well lets get going then, bye marcaline" said marshall " by guys no gaying out" she said. I turned really pink making marshall laugh as we set off for the ice kingdom.

**!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*(+!"^&*()_+"£$%^**

**well thats it for no guys remeber to review and you may get cake.**


	3. Chapter 3 blood drips like tears

**Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages I had like no idea at all on what to write so please forgive me. Today is update Day. :). This means that all the fanfictions that are update-able will be updated, so if you have read any of my other ones and the it just ended unexpectedly then today it will be updated.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - blood drips like tears

The sun was beating down on me and candy-man. His cheeks were red from Marcaline's last comment and I was laughing. My arm was draped over his squishy shoulder. My stab wound was still hurting but now it wasn't bleeding as bad. I owed the chick badly. She was right on some levels though, Gumball was cute, smart and kind. Just my type. He always got annoyed at me but whenever I saw his face I felt like all the bad was gone and I was saved from all problems. He just made my heart squishy.

Gumball stopped for a second. My side was feeling better and my float was coming back. "Marshall, that girl?" he said. I turned my head to see a blushing ball of squish. "What about her?" I asked. "When you talked to her...you said...I...was hot." He said blushing and turning away. I gently touched his chin and smiled. "I did." I said. He put his hand on my arm. "Did you mean it?" he said. He looked at me with sad eyes. "More then anything in the world. Your probably the cutest guy I've ever met Gumball and I don't ever want to loose you." I said. He smiled as the sun started to go down. he pushed his head into my chest and hugged me. "I..I...I don't W-want to loose you either." He said. I wrapped my arms around his back. He looked up and smiled.

We began walking again. This time, I wasn't over his shoulder. He walked silently by my side smiling to himself. I grabbed his hand, waking him out of a trance. He looked at our hands and blushed deeply but didn't move it. I smiled as we kept moving towards the castle.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

He thought I was hot. I never thought in a million years that the vampire who's dated hundreds of pretty girls would like the guy who annoys him the most. When we stood near the sunset, I wish it had never ended and I wanted more then just a hug. I blushed at that thought. I shouldn't want him but I can't help it. Whilst I was thinking, he grabbed my hand and twisted his fingers in mine. I blushed but his hand matched mine perfectly. I was shaking from happiness. I looked at him and smiled at him and he returned with the same.

He looked at me and fell. I tried to help him but he put his hand out to stop me. "STAY THERE. I don't want to hurt you." he said. I realized what was happening. He'd lost too much blood and needed something to replace it. I sat next to him and undid the top buttons on my shirt. He looked at me like I was crazy. "No Gummy, I can't." he said. I pulled him into a hug. Marshall blushed at this. "I can't loose you and there's no red anywhere so I'm your only option. Marshall just do it, I'll be fine. " I said. "I can't Gummy, I don't want to hurt you." He said. "Marshall. Please? Nothing is going to happen and there are very little options for you at this moment in time. You'll get your float back." I said. He hugged my deeply. "I said I can't." He said. "Marshall, I Fucking love you now fucking do it before I force you to." I shouted. "You've helped me enough now let me help you."

He pushed me to the floor and hovered over me. He was crying. He was crying because he didn't want to hurt me. He put his mouth to my neck. I felt as his teeth placed against my flesh. I gasped as he pushed them in. It hurt at first but it felt good. My cheeks turned red as he started feeling down my sides and touching me all over. He stopped and his skin changed back to it's normal colour. In that moment I dived onto him and pushed my lips against his. He looked shocked but melted into it. His lips were cold but god was he a good kisser. He was so gentle and soft. is hands began to wonder again. We broke off for air and he looked at me with red cheeks. his float came back because of the blood and we began to fly away. As we flew I swear I heard Marcaline squealing.

* * *

**Well that's all for now guys. Please review and like and the rest of it. It helps me to improve in so many ways and a big thanks to , rhiannonae, secret agent awesome, Shellon5, lessthenthreexoxo and GUMBALEE FAN for reviewing and GUMBALEE FAN for making me feel better about myself.**

**I'll show you a sweet dream...the next night**


End file.
